1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field devices for portioning extrudabl food.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous devices have been patented heretofore pertaining to devices for portioning extruded food; however, certain problems prevail in these prior devices as known by the applicant. A few of the particular problems are: First, the item of food is not properly compressed thus it often breaks up in the cooking process making it unsuitable for serving particularly to select clientele. Secondly, the established measure or portion of food is often broken in the process of removing it from the mold making it necessary to reaccomplish the molding process. Third, the residual food particles which tend to remain attached to the mold structure have presented problems as the apparatus goes through the recycling process. Fourth, the manner in which the tendency of the food to form a bridging-over or air-lock condition within the hopper, which contains the food to be extruded, has also been a problem. A preliminary patentability search revealed the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,820,247 to Michaud; 3,203,037 to Anhanger et al.; 3,230,579 and 3,433,647 to Johnston; 3,535,735 to Egee; 3,887,964 to Richards; and 3,913,175 to Peterson. It should be understood that none of the prior devices as known by the applicant suggest or disclose applicant's device.